ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces!
The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces! is a story by me. It's basically a what-if, as this Wiki is a world! And of course, the main characters are the Admins and Chat Mods....plus some Cameos. Anyways, let this begin!!!! Gallery Note that these are flash-backs of how they used to look like....and some other stuff. Gogeta admin.png|The founder of all this, The Bureaucrat and Administrator, Supremegogeta!! Gotek Admin.png|The Admin and Bueraucrat Gotek!! TUK admin.png|The Administrator, TheUltraKamehameha! Hoodie admin.png|The Administrator, AssassinHood!! This is the "cameos" that will appear here, or has appeared. Richie.jpg|Richie Piccolo Cordelia Bear.png|6thBear "Bear" Zion.png|Zion Vegito SS.png|Vegito Blaze.png|Blaze TUN.png|TeamUnitedNerds "TUN" Soldier.jpg|SS1Soldier K-B.png|KidBuu Prolouge "Darn it! How long before they will come!" TUK said. He stood in a corner, near a phone booth, where it stood "TeamUnitedNerds" In a graffiti style. The phone booth was broken, as was the rest of the quarter TUK was in. Suddenly, rain fell. It felt smooth to TUK, but he went inside the phone booth. "Ah...better...." he said, sighing. "Darn it Gotek! And Hoods! Better come fast!". And when he said that, the rain stopped. TUK walked outside, and was greeted by the sight of a young man, a head shorter, but still tall. His hair looked like as if he had been in a disaster, and his steel grey eyes shone. The young man smiled. "Seems I came a bit late, eh TUK?". "A bit late?! You came 5 minutes late!!!!" TUK shouted. "Anyways--" "Hey, why is your head covered with bandages? Has something happened?" "I'll say it when Hood comes." After a couple of minutes waiting, they heard footsteps behind them. They looked back, and saw another man. He was different from the other two. He wore a cloak, which covered all of his body, except his eyes. His eyes was black, and they were half-open, giving the impression of a sleepy man or a koala. TUK and Gotek also had coats, but Hoodie merely had them hanging on his shoulders. "Sorry for the delay....I played with some trollers...." Hoodie said, pointing on a scar on his left cheek. "Whoa! What happened, Hood?" Gotek asked. "That's of no importance. Let's just say the trolls became wild....." Hoodie said, smiling mysteriously. "Anyways, what did you summon us for, TUK?", Hoodie said, leaning against a wall. "The worst has happened. Supremegogeta has fallen....." Chapter 1: Shocking News!!! "That can't be!!!" Gotek shouted. "Supremegogeta was the bureaucrat! The most powerful of them all!" "True. I remember what he did against the User who went rouge...." TUK said, shrugging his shoulders. "The entire Ultra Dragon Ball World was destroyed.....and there was cracks in the very air!" "If you say so, then he must've been strong." Hoodie said, biting on a nail. "Strong? He was the strongest!!" Gotek said. "So, what do we do now?" Gotek said, covering his face with his hands. "Nothing. We wait" TUK said, and punched a wall, breaking it. "Curse it all". Meanwhile, in the south of Ultra Dragon Ball World.... "This is horrible!" Richie said, holding an empty bottle of CokaFresh, and threw it on the ground, shattering it. "With SG gone, the Admins are gonna act." "But how? That's the question...." Bear was heard saying. "Kuzey, what do you thin--oh, I forgot, They got him as well." "What we know is that the world will change. Nothing will be the same..." Zion said, sitting on a nearby table. In the north...... "Wow. Just wow. Whoever that picked out SG, he must've been strong...." Vegito said, sitting in front of a rock, which protected him from the heat of the gassing sun. "No shit!" Blaze said, on top of a tree. He peeled a peachicos, and gave some to Vegito. They were interuppted by a voice. "Vegito and Blaze! The beloved Chat Moderators! What do you think about joining me in my world conquest! You can become my slaves!" Vegito got up, and drew his sword, a silver katana with a black handle. Blaze jumped down nimbly, and got up on his feet. "I don't think so...." Blaze said, smiling, as he and Vegito charged against the man. In the far east..... "Ehm...Choco? Choco!" A guy said, and touched Choco, who slept on a couch. As a reflex, Choco woke up, and kicked the boy away. "Oh, sorry KB. But admit it, you had it coming." Choco said, laughing. "Ouch...yeah, yeah, fine. But it hurt!" KidBuu said, scratching his cheek. "Anyways, what is it?" Choco asked. "What is all this about the Four Forces?" KB asked. "Oh...here's how it is. There has always been Administrators and Bureaucrats. The strongest of them all, who now is captured, is Supremegogeta. Earlier, A person named Vegito and KillerBaka9 were admins. But they resigned, and were demoted, respectively. Now, there are Four Forces in this world. Supremegogeta, Gotek, TheUltraKamehameha and AssassinHood. There was always balance. But now, since Supremegogeta has been captured, there is instabillity. No one has seen the admins united. No one has ever seen someone best Supremegogeta. So, the fate of the world is now in the hands of the Admins...." In the west.... "This is bad. What will happen to the world now?" SSK asked. "Don't look at me. We've always been prepared, but not for a scenario like this!" TDG said, laughing bitterly. In the very core of the Ultra Dragon Ball World..... "For gods sake, I can't even scratch myself! What the heck is this kind of hell?" TeamUnitedNerds said. He was chained to a wall, in a cell in front of Supremegogeta, the most guarded person in the entire prison. Supremegogeta laughed, and then coughed. "By now, TUN, you should know. This is the 'most guarded dimension of all." "So, no....chance...of us...escaping?" another man said. He was less guarded, but he was still chained to a wall, next to TUN. "Don't make me laugh, Kuzey...." TUN responded, sighing. TUN closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. ''Back to our Admins.... "Now. Where the heck do we start in this mess?" Hoodie asked, resting his head on his right hand. He breathed heavily, and was stressed. "Where?" TUK said. "Nowhere!!!" he said, smeering, and kicked away a stone. "Calm down, both of you! We need to go somewhere. People need us. We can't sit here, arguing!" Gotek said, and got up. He started to walk, his cape blowing in the wind, giving the impression of a hero. Only thing was, none of them felt like heroes. TUK and Hoodie followed Gotek, into a city. The city was empty, except for a few rats running around here and there. "Whoa, what happened here?" TUK asked, his voice echoing. "Simple. The same people that captured SG did this." Gotek said, and sat down on a car. Hoodie suddenly bend forward, and his arm turned into his famed diamond form. Faster than what Gotek and TUK could see, Hoodie had launched himself forward, and crashed into a building. "Got you!" Hoodie said triumphantly, and held up a creature. The creature was half the size of Hoodie's legs, and it was sprawling, trying to bite Hoodie with its fangs. However, Hoodie pinned the creature down, and asked: "Who are you, and what the crap happened?" The creature desperately struggeled to get free, and tried to spit Hoodie in the face. "Bad mistake..." Hoodie said, smiling, and picked the creature up. It tried to slash Hoodie again, but Hoodie simply slammed it down, and allowed the creature to get up. Hoodie gave him a kick in the butt, sending him flying into a gas station, which exploded. "That was my favourite cloak!" Hoodie said, and spat on the ground. He simply took it of, heaving slightly. "Much better." TUK and Gotek stared at him, surprised. "What? Oh, right, never seen me without a cloak, eh?" Hoodie said, and started to laugh, scratching himself in his backhead. Gotek and TUK studied Hoodie. He wore a dark blue gi and an ice blue shirt beneath. His belt and armbands were colored in a Ivory-like color, and his boots were black and gold. His face had lost all the sleepiness seen earlier, and now his sky-blue eyes sparkled, full with energy. His face had some scars, but he was still smiling, as always. "So...what do we do now?" Hoodie asked. "Wait--do you guys sense that?" Gotek asked. "What?" TUK and Hoodie asked in unison. "Blaze and Vegito are fighting--It can't be!" Gotek shouted in horror, before dissapearing. "What was that about, Hood?" TUK asked, surprised. "I dunno...Hey, let's look around a bit, shall we?" Hoodie said, pointing on a place somewhere distant. They were interuppted with a little boy's scream. "Help me!!!" The boy shouted, on the verge of tears. He was no older than 5, and still there were creatures attacking a innocent child. The creatures were strikingly simmilar to Frieza, but taller, more bulky and they had horns. TUK and Hoodie saw exactly what was about to happen. They teleported infront the kid. TUK grabbed the kid, and deflected one of the creatures attack with a kick. Hoodie allowed the other creature to bite his arm, but Hoodie had turned his arm into a diamond, which made the arm spiky and sharp. "Aaah!!!! FLAAAK LOU, LOU MLONSTA!!!!" The creature who bited onto Hoodie screamed. "'''You leave that kid alone, you hear me?!" Hoodie screamed, and his eyes met the creature, who started to shake with fear. TUK simply smiled at the other creature, and sent him crashing into the ground with a jaw-breaking kick. "That's gotta hurt now, eh?" TUK asked, laughing. However, his smile quickly faded, as he saw thousands of similar creatures some yards away. These were sleeker, and more Cooler-like. However, they were shorter, and they were purple, with black details. "Oh, for Kami's sake! Hood, wanna take a bet?" TUK said, a bit dispirited. "Heh, sure. What?" Hoodie asked, smiling. "Think you can beat them with one diamond arm?" TUK said, meeting Hoodie's eyes with a challenging expression. "Sure. Think you can beat them with only your legs?" Hoodie said, returning the look with a similar look. "Why not-" TUK said, shrugging his shoulders, before being interuppted by a voice below him. "Hey! I can take the kid!!" The person shouted. "Who the heck is tha--" Hoodie asked suspiciously, before the kid shouted: "ZEEEOON!!!", making Hoodie widen his eyes. "Zion?!!" Hoodie asked, surprised. "The Zeon?!!" TUK was surprised, but did not show this. Instead, he smiled at Zeon, who raised his eyebrow in a friendly way. The two Administrators studied Zeon. His hair was spiky, and he wore a blue headband. He smoked a cigar, and he smiled. He was about the same height of Hoodie. "Missed me?" He asked, throwing away his cigar. "Here. Let me take Sirya." Zeon said, holding out his hands. "Take him." TUK said simply, and he tossed Sirya to Zeon. "Now, get out of this slum. More freaks coming in fast!" And as Zeon flew away, Hoodie and TUK stood behind, and found themselves facing the creatures. "Well, here we go..." Hoodie said, and he crystalised his right arm. "Not everyday Administrators team up...." TUK said, and put his hands in his pockets. Hoodie charged forward, and his right arm got even bigger, and sharper. Hoodie tripped one of the creatures over, and sliced them, making them dissapear with his Roll-Back abillity. The others found themselves sharing the same fate. TUK were busy kicking his opponents, some going down, holding their chests. And some found themselves flying sideways. "Hoods, isn't that cheating?" TUK asked casually, while he kicked down a creature trying to get up. "Why? You never said, don't use your diamond abillities!" Hoodie replied, smiling. Meanwhile, in the north "Crap. This can't be. Don't tell me Blaze and Vegito are fighting him. CommunityCentral!" Gotek said, and flew even faster to aid Blaze and Vegito. At the fight "Now, now. Should I have to fight?" CommunityCentral said, smiling mockingly. "You.....troll!" Blaze shouted, and kicked CommunityCentral hard in the face. "Don't. Underestimate.The.Chat.Mods!!!" He shouted, and for every word, he punched CommunityCentral. However, CommunityCentral landed on the ground, and from behind, blooded and bruised, Vegito sliced CommunityCentral with his blade. "Arrgh!! The Pain!! Well, I didn't expect anything softer than that....Ouch...." CommunityCentral said, and coughed up some blood. "Crap....." Vegito smiled triumphantly, along with Blaze, but something happened. Small, small, trolls, came out, and repaired CommunityCentral, as he sang: "They see me trollin', they hatin'!", which frustrated Blaze and Vegito. Blaze stepped forward, and pointed at CommunityCentral. "Well, tough guy. Take me, then." Vegito interuppted, and said: "Now, why would that help?" Blaze, irritated, said, "Because..." and he punched Vegito in the kidney, making him faint. "What....why...the...crap?" Vegito said, giving a pleading look on Blaze, before fainting. "BLAZE!!!" Gotek's voice was heard, echoing over the island they were on. "What has happened?" Blaze's face was filled with relief, and he was about to say something when CommunityCentral took a bottle out of his pocket, and sucked Blaze inside. "NOOO!!! BLAZE!!!!" Gotek shouted, first shocked, and then furious. "COMMUNITYCENTRAL!!!! What have you done?!! Or should I call you, the Rouge one?" "Now, now, Gotek. This can be explaine-'Goof'!!!!" CommunityCentral said, smiling, before getting kicked in the face. "Right. Come back from the banned, and kidnapp some of our greatest users? Yes, a explanation would be nice." Gotek said, sarcastically. "Well, Gotek, you see.....when I was banned, I was un-capable of even do something like biting my nail. Now, with the help of the Troller and the Spammer, I broke free." CommunityCentral responded, smiling. "You....little....." Gotek began furiously, when Vegito suddenly grabbed onto Gotek. "It's not worth it! He might--" Vegito said, fainting once again. Gotek looked at Vegito, holding up his fist. "One day, you'll see....One day....." and Gotek flew off with Vegito. "Khuaa ha ha ha haaa!! Stupid Gotek....I've cursed one of those supposedly called 'admins'. " Meanwhile, back at the admins.... "So, what do we do now, TUK?" Hoodie asked, sitting on a bench, sighing. "We wait for Gotek." TUK replied, and picked up his cellphone, detailed with Shenron and Piccolo stickers. "What? I like Planet Namek...." Hoodie stared at TUK, and burst into laughter. "Haaaa ha ha haa!! Did I imply anything?". But his grin stopped when he saw TUK getting up, and started to shake. Within moments, TUK was on his knees, and screamed uncontrollably. As Hoodie was to approach, a energy burst sent him flying away. "Ouch. TUK, what the heck has happened to yoouuu......" Hoodie asked angry, before staring awed on TUK. However, most people would be surprised of what was happening. TUK transformed from his Namekian form into a Saiyan form. "Uuurgh...What's happening to me?!!!" TUK shouted, screaming, staring shocked at his hands. They started to lose it's green color, and slowly turned into normal hands. He screamed one final time, and then he stared at himself. "I...am....Human...." TUK mumbeled to himself. "TUK?" Hoodie asked, approaching carefully. He stopped when he saw TUK's eyes glow red. "No one...will get out of here alive!!!" TUK said, and with those words, he teleported away. "No one...ZEON!!!" Hoodie said, and teleported as well, chasing TUK. Zeon was still in the outer part of the city. However, TUK came chasing after, and was about to kick him and Sirya. "TUK?" Zeon asked, dumbstruck. "DIIEE!!!" TUK shouted. He was just to strike when Hoodie appeared, blocking the attack. "Stop it, TUK!!!" Hoodie shouted. "You must fight whatever that has possessed you!!" Hoodie motioned for Zeon to get away, and transformed his left arm, sending TUK flying. Zeon stared in horror at the two admins, before flying away the fastest he could. TUK was about to give chase, when Hoodie stepped in the way. "Get away, youngster!" TUK shouted. "Never." Hoodie said defiantly. TUK kicked Hoodie, but Hoodie punched back. The battle was long, with TUK slowly gaining the advantage. When TUK had come so far that Hoodie's diamond shattered, TUK stopped. "This could've been avoided, you know..." he said, staring blankly on Hoodie. Hoodie managed to crawl up, and coughed up some blood. "And what? Letting people die? An admin has to...take...responsiblility...right?". And with those words, Hoodie slumped to the ground. Still alive, but almost dead. Rain started to fall down. When TUK was to execute Hoodie, Gotek arrived. "TUK...what have they done to you? Now I get what they meant with curse...." Gotek said sadly. He stared at Hoodie's body. "Hood? You still alive?" Gotek asked worried. "Y-yeah...." Hoodie replied. Gotek stared at TUK. "I'm sorry, TUK. This will sting." Gotek said, and his hand started to glow in a soft blue color. "Admin....Surge!!!" Gotek shouted, and punched TUK. The punch started to transform TUK. From being a crazy, red eyed maniac, he turned into his normal, blue eyed, person. "Gotek? Wh-what happened?" TUK asked, shocked. "What happened was..*bluargh* that you...reverted to a human, went all rampant, fought me, almost killed me, and created all the cracks in the air while fighting me. Short story in a nutshell." Hoodie said, trying to get up. "Gotek, where were you?" Hoodie asked, after recieving a Senzu Bean by Gotek. "I was looking for Blaze and Vegito. It seems that Blaze has been captured as well." Gotek replied, staring at a point infront of him. "And Vegito?" TUK asked, worried. "He left before I could say anything. Since he's a Chat Mod, I can't track him....and he's probably training somewhere." Chapter 2 The following day, at Hoodie's place.... "Hoodie? You there?!" Gotek shouted. "Huuuh? Whos there?" Hoodie asked, really groggy. "Gohtekh? Eh, come in." Hoodie said, opening the door. "Eh...we need to speak." Gotek said, a bit uncomfortable. "Sure." Hoodie said. "Hoods, mind if I make some tea? Do you want some?" Gotek asked. "Tea? Neh, I'll do it myself." Hoodie replied, with a smile. While Gotek made vanilla tea with some sugar and milk, Hoodie mixed up cold water, some ice-cubes, a bit lemon, cinnamon and he stirred it with a sock. Gotek stared dumbstruck at Hoodie, before sitting down, trying not to laugh. "So..." Gotek said, sipping proffesionaly on his tea. Hoodie tried to sit down, but almost broke the chair trying. After sitting down, he to wanted to sip the drink, but instead splashed it on his face. After that, he slowly opened his eyes, and screamed: "What the heck is this kind of tea?!!!!" Gotek laughed. "If that's the tea, what are the cookies?" Hoodie, a bit confused, asked: "What was it you called me for?" "Oh, yeah." Gotek said, becoming serious. "We need to mobilise forces." "In order to strike back?" "Exactly. Let's go get TUK, and find some fellows!" After they went to TUK's place, and spoke of the plan, they spread out, in order to find other users. In the north... "Vegito, please. We need you." TUK said, arms crossed, sitting on a cliff. However, either Vegito was ignoring TUK, or he was scolding himself for not being able to save Blaze. "VEGITO!!!" TUK shouted, and grabbed onto Vegito's arm. "Listen. Blaze is gone, SG is gone, Kuzey and TUN are gone. Are you gonna stand there, doing nothing? Next thing, maybe you dissapear! So either you sit here and rot, or you do something! Your choise." TUK said, and walked away. It was then Vegito reacted. "TUK!" Vegito shouted after him. "Yeah?" TUK asked him, smiling for himself. "Is my sword repaired soon?" Vegito asked, smiling slightly. In the west "You want what?!!" TDG asked Gotek, not believing what he heard. "You heard me." Gotek answered calmly, not surprised by the reaction. "Build up an army to fight the trolls." "Sounds pretty sweet to me..." SSK said, and laid down to take a nap. "B--b-but..." TDG said. "Relax. You can be a troop commander." Gotek said, in an attempt to convince TDG. "Why didn't you say that? I'm on!" TDG said, and he too laid down to take a nap. Category:Story invented by AssassinHood Category:Story created by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Needs Pictures Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by AssassinHood Category:What If